


Cambion of the Abyss

by Aeyergrin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Female Harry Potter, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeyergrin/pseuds/Aeyergrin
Summary: Despite what he was told he knew his father was not Rudolphus Lestrange now he has 7 years of Hogwarts with a Machiavellian Headmaster and his machinations and many people taking an interest in him that shouldn't. How else is he supposed to survive Hogwarts with the inane fools of the wizarding world while trying to find out his true heritage. (Ratings can change.)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter
> 
> This story is owned by me while the characters and setting are owned by Rowling.

June 20 1979

In a dark room around a table a group of cloaked men and women were gathered around waiting for their leader to speak. These people were in fact Death Eaters and not just any of them either; but rather the inner circle. Each one of them eagerly awaits their master, the current Dark Lord Voldemort to begin.

"My friends today is a grand day for us; for today we will attack Diagon Alley and further rid our world of the impure filth that plagues it." A pale snake like man with red eyes exclaimed to his supporters. Turning to his inner circle Lord Voldemort began to speak once more. "Go my friends prepare yourselves we will eradicate the impure from our new world." With that all the Death Eaters save one had left the room.

Upon seeing the one that remained behind the Dark Lord spoke. "Bellatrix have you put the item I have given you in your vault yet? It is highly imperative that you do." He spoke to the young witch.

"Of course Milord, the cup is very secure no one will ever find it in the vault especially after I added further security additions." The young witch responded to her master before continuing. "I added the Gemino Curse and a few others as well as animating armor and statues within the vault, only a fool would try to destroy your artifact."

"Excellent you have done me a great service by doing this task for me. I have another task that is of crucial importance for our raid on Diagon Alley." The Dark Lord told her with barely hidden glee before continuing. "Your job is to go to the Ministry and block off the Floo Network to prevent them from giving aid to those who have no place in our world."

"Of course Master I will not fail you." The young witch said before immediately heading to a fireplace and yelling the Ministry of Magic.

Arriving at the Ministry Bellatrix proceeded to disillusion herself before proceeding to ward and jinx a total of 8 Fireplaces connected to the Floo Network before she felt something was off.

Unfortunately for her an Auror by the name of Mad Eye Moody was able to see an outline of her with his magical prosthetic eye, quickly grabbing his wand the Auror roared out "Bombarda Maxima" the white spell launches at her but misses the witch.

Although the spell missed the force of the explosion sent her into one of the fireplaces that she had yet to ward or jinx while it lit up sending her into an unknown location.

Arriving at an unknown location due to the Floo mishap Bellatrix was sent flying into a spacious cave hitting her head on the stone floor causing a small amount of blood to flow from her head into the stone grooves.

Suddenly her Blood started travelling the grooves towards a stone altar lighting the cave up in an unholy blue light before slowly fading which allowed her for the briefest of seconds to see a silhouette of a person.

"Who's there show yourself you filthy mudblood." Bellatrix shrieked out towards where she thought the silhouette stood before it opened its eyes to reveal the same unholy blue color as the light that summoned it.

"Freedom at last, I must thank you little witch it has been countless millennia since I had walked the world and not slumber in the Abyss not being able to feel freedom or the terror of lesser beings." The silhouette spoke as it slowly walked forward in the direction of the bleeding witch.

"Stay back I'm warning you filthy creature or you will die." The witch screamed before she yelled "Avada Kedavra" which sent a pale green spell at the silhouette before the impossible happened; The spell was slapped by the hand of the silhouette who chuckled at her. "Do you smell that little witch? That is your fear." He told her before he finished walking to her showing his features.

Draped in a pitch black armor that seemed to absorb all the light from the room, the man had a slightly tanned complexion with glowing stark white hair done in a ponytail and the same colored white beard and deep unholy blue eyes. Though the most surprising feature about the person in front of her wasn't the massive muscular frame that towered over her or his eyes that sent chills down her spine that the dark lord could never achieve. It was the black horns that travelled behind his head .

"See something you like little witch?" The now identified demon taunted her before healing her wound and speaking again. "I have healed you now as compensation for my freedom little witch you should be grateful for this."

She didn't know how it happened but it did and it was all she cared for. She launched herself at the Demon and would conceive an heir on the Summer Solstice on the very stone floor of the cave she had her head split open on.

It had been hours before she woke up and found the cave completely empty except a note that said. "That was quite a fun time little witch but sadly I must go. Luckily for you I have given you a gift, do raise him well he may just be someone that saves you in the end." She was curious about how she would be saved in the end.

She then quickly remembered that the Death Eaters where meeting at the raid before quickly putting her clothing back on with a she apparated to the Dark Lord's manor where the other death eaters were had only just apparated in.

When Voldemort saw her, he finally spoke. "Bellatrix the attack on Diagon Alley could have been better. We have lost 12 people to the Aurors and we were unable to kill as many as I had hoped, why is that?" He questioned.

"Milord I was attacked by Mad-Eye and a few other Aurors, I was struggling to hold my own before I was sent into a Fireplace and landed in a cave where I had lost consciousness." She responded with ease to the dark lord.

"Very well then." He spoke before another meeting had occurred filled to the brim with useless information from Wormtail and the Dark Lord berating those that had done pitifully in the raid.

March 23 1980

Many things happened for Bellatrix over the past year some were good and some were bad including raids on wizarding households, attacking muggles and muggle supporters before she married Rodolphus Lestrange for political reasons and so she or Rodolphus didn't marry someone of unsavory origins and sadly attending the funeral of her favorite cousin Regulus Black.

The most important thing to happen to her was finding out she was pregnant, pregnant with the demon's child, the demon who she had no idea what his name was no matter how close she came to finding answers.

But that brought her to where she was now St Mungo's with her idiotic husband who thought the child was his when they had to consummate their marriage though that was something he didn't need to know.

"Come on Mrs. Lestrange, keep pushing, he's almost out." The healer who was starting to get on her nerves told her for the tenth time. It felt like hours but it was soon over, she had given birth to the most beautiful baby boy she had ever seen.

On March 23 1980 her son Regulus Lestrange was born. He had his true father's deep unholy blue eyes, who was quite large compared to other babies according to the healer.

May 23 1980

Many of the Death Eaters were extremely surprised when Regulus Lestrange was born as none thought that Bellatrix would actually want or care for a child but she did.

Regulus Lestrange's Godmother Narcissa was currently holding him so she could get a feel of what it is like to hold a child as she was expecting one right now. While Regulus's Godfather Rabastan was currently with the rest of the death eaters including his mother and step father where his mother was planning on leaving the Death Eaters to raise Regulus.

"Why are you truly leaving the death eaters woman." A voice yelled at Bellatrix as she and the person of the voice were walking towards Regulus.

"To raise my son properly Karkaroff, why do you even care." Bellatrix responded by yelling back to the irritating Death Eater.

"That is not the truth, who would believe you a crazy bitch would care for an infant. This is probably because you are a traitor." He responded towards her.

"You dare call me a bitch, Karkaroff while you run around like a lost dog trying to prove your value when everyone here knows you're a complete failure and a coward?" She shrieked at him before flicking her wand and sending a bone breaking curse hitting his arm.

Screaming Karkaroff apparates out of the manor to wherever he goes when he leaves the meetings like the slimy coward that he is.

Heading towards her son and sister she scoops up her son before addressing her sister. "Cissy I've officially left the Death Eaters and I'm going back to Grimmauld Place, do you wish to go with me?" she questioned her sister.

"Not right now it's better if I stay here it's getting painful to use my magic now that I'm pregnant." Narcissa responds back

"How far along are you and do you know the gender of it?" Bellatrix questioned her sister.

"About 8 months almost 9 and it's a boy, Lucius and I agreed to call him Draco although he was rather reluctant to name him with the black family tradition." Narcissa responds.

"Draco? A good Black family name, actually I think he might be the only person in the black family to ever have that name." She tells her sister.

"Well I have to go now off to see auntie Walburga see you later Cissy." Bellatrix says before using a portkey to head to Grimmauld place.

Walburga Black was quite annoyed today and it was all her brother Cygnus's fault, the idiot decided why not have Kreacher charm the paintings to sing muggle songs, though she was sure Kreacher did it quite reluctantly.

But luckily for her Bellatrix was coming over with her Grand Nephew Regulus the result of a good and proper pureblood marriage was coming with her, the baby boy that was named after her pride and joy.

Hearing the Floo roar with fire she waited for her niece Bellatrix and her son to come to the kitchen. "Good afternoon auntie." Bellatrix spoke as she walked over with Regulus asleep and sat in one of the chairs.

"Bellatrix why are you here? I know you aren't here for a visit." Walburga questioned her niece; knowing Bellatrix would usually come to her when she wanted something.

"I was wondering if you would make Regulus your heir to the black fortune." Bellatrix asked her aunt hoping to get her son a decent boon.

"Very well he is the oldest male with the blood of the Black family that is not dead, dying or disowned. It's a pity that our government no longer recognizes Lordships and marriage contracts are illegal now; He would have 2 pureblood wives to continue making pureblood heirs." She spoke slowly with amusement.

That was the day Regulus Lestrange became the heir to the Black family fortune and all that it entailed.

November 04 1981

It's been 4 days since the rumors of the dark lord falling at the hands of Hazel Potter, the Girl Who Lived after slaughtering her family, started. During these four days many of the Death Eaters were captured and some were killed.

But Bellatrix had a problem that problem was her husband Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan and a fellow Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr where attempting to recruit her to torture the information out of the Longbottom family.

"Well? are you coming? We do need your assistance with restraining the Longbottom's they are decent Aurors." Rodolphus asked his wife.

"For the last time Rodolphus, I am not going; I am raising our son." Bellatrix hissed at the other death eaters.

"We have house elves for that or am I seeing random imaginary creatures?" Rabastan questioned everyone in the room.

"We do but I would rather raise my son right now, nothing you would know about Rabastan." Bellatrix told the others as Rodolphus began to seethe with rage.

"Is that the excuse you are using to say that you no longer have faith in our master." Rodolphus exploded at his wife.

"Obviously she has Rodolphus; after all she did use the same excuse to leave our lord's inner circle and the Death Eaters themselves." The slimy voice of Crouch Jr told the group

The series of questions were starting to annoy Bellatrix and it was obvious to anyone; except the group of idiots in front of her. "I have never lost faith in our master but my priorities are with my son. Besides the Dark Lord isn't dead these are just baseless rumors by the filth that we aim to rid the world of." Bellatrix rants at the trio of Death Eaters which promptly causes the three to leave the room to go get the information from the Longbottom's with any means necessary.

That was the day the Longbottom's were tortured into insanity by the three Death Eaters, the day they were sent to Azkaban, the day Regulus Lestrange would grow up properly.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter
> 
> This story is owned by me while the characters and setting are owned by Rowling.

July 31 1991

It was now time for Regulus Lestrange to begin his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now the 11 year old wizard was ecstatic to meet new people, not that he would let anyone know with his cold façade mask.

His mother Bellatrix Lestrange, the former right hand of Voldemort had left the Death Eaters entirely to focus on him. He was taught the basics of occlumency and a variety of spells ranging from charms to hexes and even curses.

When Sirius Black was thrown in Azkaban without a trial by the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, Barty Crouch Sr. and the minister at the time, Millicent Bagnold. Bellatrix and the remaining members of her family began to think this was an attempt to end the Black line permanently.

A simple trial with veritaserum and the truth about Sirius would have been revealed. Sirius was not a Death Eater, a traitor or the Potter's secret keeper. Those 3 categories belonged to Peter Pettigrew.

Now with his unique training as a 'pureblood' heir, he had to be able to defend not only himself but his maternal and paternal family's honor as well.

Today was the day he would be getting his new school supplies at Diagon Alley. He needed quite a few items according to the acceptance letter he had just received.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Lestrange,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Quite the list that he needed to buy from Diagon Alley but he needed more to bring for certain reasons. Messing up his short stark white hair he finally went down to the front foyer of his families manor to apparate with his mother to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Regulus, I thought I told you to stop messing up your hair." His mother's voice scolded him for messing with his hair again.

"Mother let's head to Diagon Alley already I'm quite anxious to get my supplies." He interrupted his mother before she could continue with her antics.

"Very well Reggie, no fun at all." She laughed before grabbing him. The twisting feeling that had occurred was not something he particularly liked though it didn't cause him to vomit his previous meal out.

"Could I get my robes first while you get the other supplies, I think I see my dearest cousin Drakey-Poo." Regulus told his mother who nodded before walking to Madam Malkins. When arriving at the robes shop he was not alone, he had someone else to talk to, if only it wasn't his annoying cousin Draco Malfoy, they may be close but they're always at each other's throats.

"They're letting you into Hogwarts Lestrange? How our education is failing if they're letting you in." His cousin laughed.

"Funny I was going to ask the same thing Malfoy, I thought they were only accepting the talented not the kiss asses." Regulus retorted at his cousin who choked on his laugh.

"Well aren't you the funny guy Mittens, I see that they only need a new laughing stock that's why you were accepted." Draco shot back.

"Hilarious, Drakey-Poo Hilarious. No, I think that would be your reason for acceptance. Do tell are you going to have Troll one and Troll two be your fellow jester's." Regulus smirked at his cousin's reddening face.

It was at that time that one of the shop attendants appeared and took his measurements after being told what he needed.

"I'm surprised you're not at Twilfitt and Tattings Draco." Questioned Regulus.

"Well father thinks it would be better if I got my Hogwarts robes and winter cloak here while my other clothes can be bought at Twilfitt and Tattings. But I can ask you the same question Reg." Questioned Draco who was digging for information.

"Similar reasons I suppose, I am quite large compared to the other first years so I will probably grow out of my robes." Responded Regulus.

At the time a girl with messy black hair, large glasses and green eyes came into the shop. This caught Draco's interest though it didn't catch Regulus's interest for a different reason. She was dressed as a Muggleborn so why wasn't McGonagall with her. At the same time the attendant at the establishment gave him his things as he paid.

"See you on the express Draco." He waved at his cousin before leaving.

His mother was already finished and walking towards him now. "What's left now mother?" He questioned.

"We still need to get you a new trunk, the wand and a pet." She replied back before they went to Olivanders and entered waiting for Olivander to jump out at them.

"Mrs. Lestrange and Mr. Lestrange, I see you are here for one of my wands. I remember your wand Mrs. Lestrange, Walnut with a Dragon heartstring core 12¾" long rather unyielding if I say so myself." Olivander spoke before grabbing a couple of boxes for Regulus.

"Try this one, Aspen with a Phoenix feather core 12" long quite supple." The wand maker told him.

With a simple flick this wand burned the flowers in a vase. " Not this one I suppose." He chuckled at the not so amused wand maker who took the wand away and replaced it with another one.

"Holly with Dragon heartstring 9" long rather rigid." Spoke the old wizard as he handed me the wand.

Like the first wand, this one shot out a light that removed all the glass in one of the panes before replacing it with dirt. "I think the Dragon heartstring agrees with me, I felt like it was connecting although this isn't the wand." He told the wand maker who looked delighted before replacing the wand with a different one.

"Try this one, Red Oak with a Dragon heartstring 14" long, very unyielding, give it a wave." He told Regulus before handing him the next one.

The Red Oak wand felt right to him, with a wave he produced a glowing purple light that blinded everyone inside.

"I see you found your wand. It is very powerful and excellent for duelling." The wand maker told him before bringing them to the counter.

"That will be 7 galleons." Olivander told them which they paid for before exiting to get a trunk from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

"Mother do you think you can get me a trunk, 4 compartments and please make sure it is capable of living in all of them while I go and get a pet from the Magical Menagerie." Regulus asked his mother.

"Leaving home so soon Reggie? I thought you liked me." Bellatrix laughed causing one of the other wizards near them to run off.

"No It's just so I have a quiet place to relax other than the dorm rooms." He casually responded.

"Fine I suppose I can do that just this once." His mother pouted before running off to get the trunk.

Heading into the Magical Menagerie, Regulus saw that the room was incredibly crowded with cages that displayed a wide variety of creatures.

That was when a giant orange ball of fluff ran around him while being chased by a pure black kneazle with blue eyes. Both of them were hissing and trying to get a hit on the other.

"Crookshanks, Salem stop fighting with each other." The clerk yelled from the back of the shop, no doubt hearing their brawl.

Stepping out, the clerk asked what Regulus wanted to buy. "I want to buy Salem". The young wizard spoke. When Regulus responded by saying he wanted Salem, the clerk looked at me as if he had just grown a second head.

"Salem, are you sure? We do have more passive kneazles." The clerk responded, causing the student to shake his head.

"I'm sure I want to buy her, how much is she?" Regulus pushed on. Seeing this the clerk gave up and sold her to him for 35 galleons.

Exiting the Magical Menagerie, Regulus went to get his mother but not before seeing a half giant and the same girl from Madam Malkins exiting Olivanders and heading to the Leaky Cauldron. This brought the question back up as to why she wasn't with McGonagall if she was a Muggleborn.

When he found his mother she promptly took a look at the kneazle and apparated everyone back to the Lestrange Manor.

Now all he had to do was wait till September 1 to catch the express to finally begin Hogwarts, he was ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is complete.
> 
> I kind of like what I did having the Protagonist have a best friend that always tries to get at you vibe between him and Draco.


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter
> 
> This story is owned by me while the characters and setting are owned by Rowling.
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'thinking'

September 1 1991

It was barely 10:30 AM in the Lestrange Manor, but it was beyond Chaotic with house elves getting ready, Bellatrix tripping down the stairs and Regulus only just finished getting cleaned up and dressed. He had yet to finish packing his belongings and it was 10:30 in the morning already. Most people wouldn't see the problem of why they are rushing frantically in the morning. That is because Regulus is a wizard that will be attending Hogwarts if he ever got there on time, that left them just under half an hour to get to platform nine and three quarters, where the train leaves at 11 PM.

In an unparalleled speed, Regulus had packed most of his clothes, his school supplies and other belongings that he wanted to accompany him. Now all he had to do was find his black kneazle, Salem which was quite easy as she just hopped into his modified four compartment trunk. He was pretty sure that his trunk with specified compartments for each of his belongings was quite literally the definition of a mess at the moment. Clothes thrown messily all over the floors and furniture situated in the trunk, books were somehow hanging from the chandelier and his school equipment all in a giant pile with Salem on top.

Rushing to the foyer of the Lestrange Manor to get to his mother so that they may apparate onto the platform but not before she removed the weight of his trunk with the Feather-light charm. With the familiar twist of magically traveling, Regulus and Bellatrix ended up elsewhere at the station, the muggle side of King's Cross Station right in front of the barrier with 10 minutes to spare. Before walking through the barrier they heard someone yelling about muggles. That person was a ginger banshee known as Molly Weasley and she had brought her little militia of red haired spawn with her. Thankfully Regulus and his mother quickly walked through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters.

They had finally arrived at platform nine and three quarters and it begrudgingly looked nice. Well lit brick walls enclosing a large scarlet steam train that was being boarded by many young wizards and witches yet it was still packed and Regulus couldn't walk anywhere without bumping into anyone or them bumping into his trunk or him.

"Goodbye Reggie, use your cousin's owl to message me if you want to stay or come home during Christmas or Easter." Bellatrix whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

"See you later mom. I promise I'll owl you my decisions." Regulus whispered back before leaving the embrace and boarding the train to look for Draco.

Five minutes after boarding the train, Regulus had found his cousin Draco talking with their friends Crabbe and Goyle in an open compartment while putting away their trunks.

"Hello my fellow future Slytherins." He had loudly announced entering into the compartment causing the occupants of that compartment to jump into the air while he laughed at their expressions.

"Really Reggie did you have to do that?" Draco shouted at the still laughing boy.

"Of course I did, it was too good an opportunity to miss and you know it." He retorted after he finished laughing before turning to the other occupants of the compartment. "Crabbe, Goyle nice to see you two here." He casually spoke only getting nods from them and a grunt from Crabbe.

"Guess who I saw shouting about muggles at the station." Regulus questioned his cousin.

"I don't have time for your games Reggie, just tell me who." Draco responded as he dug through his trunk for any candy.

"The red head militia and the ginger banshee." Regulus snickered which prompted the others to laugh at the jab.

"Really? Doesn't their father work to prevent that type of stuff." Draco choked out before laughing again.

"Pretty sure it's something like that, I honestly don't care what stupidity that family gets up to. I need to go organize my trunk, come get me if you're going to go explore or something." With that Regulus opened his trunk and climbed down to the messy interior.

Regulus was a little annoyed right now with all belongings littered across the main area of the trunk and he had to sort everything out. Regulus's trunk had four special compartments dedicated to different things. The first compartment was kind of a living room with more furniture mainly being seats and tables used for meals, this room was also the room with a ladder for exiting the trunk or entering it. The second compartment was a library where he would put his books, scripts, text and other things he would write or copy, what he would copy though it was mainly school books that he didn't have or couldn't find. The third compartment was a dueling room or a room to practice spells on the training dummies, it also had the storage closet that he had in the corner for his other supplies. The fourth compartment was a living quarters which had a bed and a closet for sleeping and clothes.

It took Regulus at least an hour before he had everything sorted out and Salem was asleep on his bed when he went back up with a book on runes. Climbing the ladder and getting back into his seat while everyone else wasn't paying attention and reading the book.

It had barely been half an hour before the trolley witch came by and everyone had bought a little bit of everything well mostly Crabbe and Goyle while Draco had preferred a couple chocolate frogs, Regulus bought a couple Jelly Slugs and a few packs of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Sadly that was all that the trolley witch had or he would have gotten a lot more such as Pepper Imps and Sugar Quills.

Sadly this peace was not to last as when the group of young wizards were talking, a bushy haired girl with large teeth opened the door and barged into the compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one." The bushy haired menace bossily spoke.

Interrupting Draco before he could speak, Regulus snickered. "A toad? He should be celebrating, not looking for it." This caused everyone except the girl to laugh.

"You're awfully rude, I was just trying to be helpful." The girl retorted, causing everyone to stop and look at her as if she admitted she grows extra arms everyday for an hour at noon.

"Yes I am very rude but at least I don't barge into other compartments and demand to see some toads." Regulus shot back at the girl who looked rather affronted.

"Now if you don't mind you can see yourself out, I'm trying to read here." Regulus continued before trying to read the runes book without being interrupted, that wasn't going to happen as the menace opened her mouth again.

"That book isn't on the curriculum, you shouldn't have that. Give it to me so I can give it to a teacher." The annoying girl responded, completely ignoring the previous comment.

Everyone started snickering save Regulus who looked very annoyed at the moment, everyone else in that compartment recognized that expression and knew that this would be worth watching.

"Listen Bushy the Bossy, I don't particularly care what you think or what I need to do. You need to learn some manners so get out you menace." Regulus sneered at her as she ran out of the compartment and slammed the door.

"Reggie, let's go for a walk, I hear Hazel Potter is on the train." Draco questioned causing Regulus to nod and everyone to wordlessly get up and start looking for the compartment with the Girl-Who-Lived.

Having passed many other first years that were discussing a rumor that said Hazel Potter was in the last carriage, the four wizards set out to meet and befriend the Girl Who Lived. Heading to the last compartment that was open, the four wizards arrived and saw an interesting scene.

The girl from Madam Malkins was there along with the youngest Weasley and Bushy the Bossy. Was the girl Hazel Potter or was this some ragtag trio. Everything had stopped when his idiot cousin opened his mouth.

"Is it true what they're saying about this compartment? You're Hazel Potter are you not?" Draco questioned the girl.

"Yes" Hazel Potter responded as she looked over everyone that had just entered the open train compartment.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle and that is my cousin Lestrange over there and my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco announced this causing the Weasley boy to give a forced cough to cover up his snigger drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. I know all you Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than you can afford." Draco sneered at the ginger.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said after turning around to shake hands with Potter, but Hazel didn't take it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Hazel responded coolly which caused Draco to scowl.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter," Draco drawled. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you."

Both all three of the ragtag trio leapt to their feet but Regulus was faster and cast the Full Body-Bind Curse on both the ginger and the bushy menace before rounding on the Girl Who Lived.

"I'd be wary of Weasel over here, his mother is awfully good at brewing love potions." Regulus told her before walking away.

'Potter didn't use her wand or even try to attack me so the rumor of her being trained by Dumbledore is false. The Weasleys were shouting about platform nine and three quarters and muggles. She was mostly raised by muggles. Something is going on here.'

When he was back at his compartment, Regulus quickly changed into his robes before taking a quick nap before the express pulled into Hogsmeade Station in a few hours.

After 3 hours of a quick nap, Regulus woke up in time for them to pull into the Hogsmeade station and prepare to go to the castle.

When Regulus and the other first years got off the train a giant of a man appeared to take them to Hogwarts from across an enormous black lake on wooden boats that sat four people. Even Regulus had to admit that Hogwarts was truly a sight to behold.

Eventually they had all gotten to the large doors of the castle before the giant knocked three times before the door swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is finally up and my writer's block for this story is removed and I have a good idea on how to write this.
> 
> I'm having the OC and the rest of his friends go on their own mini adventures later.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N This is my third story that I am currently working on I plan on finishing this story just like I plan on finishing Hero of the Storm I just have a minor writers block but I have some ideas on how to take the story.
> 
> I am using some of the common clichés and tropes used in Harry Potter fanfiction but I did do something different with the lordships and marriage contracts.


End file.
